


A Nice Drunk Night

by RandomWriter110



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriter110/pseuds/RandomWriter110





	A Nice Drunk Night

_Well here we go again, another Enabler fanfiction thing I decided to crap out in under an hour. I had this one archived for a while due to laziness, but finally decided to upload it to continue the purposely shitty smut saga I have going here. Not much else to say here, so without further ado, enjoy this spewed nonsense._

 

 

     It was roughly 10:00 at night when Yang burst into her dorm room. She was especially drunk tonight since Blake didn’t go with her to the bar like usual. She needed to go off and study for some upcoming test, and Weiss didn’t drink, so she was left alone to drink more than she needed. After taking a look around, she noticed Blake wasn’t in the room yet. Yang assumed she was out studying still, which was bad because the alcohol made her horny beyond belief. Without her girlfriend around, she wasn’t sure what to do. Should I just masturbate? Weiss isn’t here either.. She thought to herself. Just then she heard shuffling from Ruby’s bunk, and an evil grin spread across her face. I probably shouldn’t do this.. but I’m too drunk and need to fulfill this urge, and hands aren’t the best option she thought. She stalked over and leaped up onto her sister’s bunk. There she saw Ruby, laying face down in her pillows with the covers off. She wasted no time being gentle and tore her pajama pants down with her panties and flung them aside. She lifted her ass up a little and went straight in to eat out her pussy. She shoved her tongue inside of her and massaged her ass roughly. After some unconscious moaning Ruby finally woke up and lifted her head a little.  
     “Oh come on Weiss.. is now really a good time..? she mumbled groggily. She squeaked a little as Yang traded her tongue for a finger and started to pound it in hard and fast. She turned to try and stop her but was met with the hungry gaze of her sisters’ purple eyes. “Yang?! What the hell are you doing?!” she half yelled and moaned out, “Stop this, I’m your sister!”  
     “Oh Ruby.” Yang purred, “You know how I get when I’m drunk.”  
     “Yeah, but you’ve never assaulted me in my sleep like this!” Ruby tried to squirm away, but Yang pulled her back forcefully.  
     “Be a good girl and take my fingers.” Yang said and shoved a second one in. Ruby gasped and moaned louder, eventually just accepting her fate. Yang went to licking at Ruby’s asshole while using her fingers to pound harder and faster, causing the red haired girl to get louder. “God your moans are so hot, I listen to you and Weiss all the time when you think you’re alone.”  
     “She’s going to kill you when she finds out you’re doing this.” Ruby moaned out, “She won’t be as accepting about this.”  
     “Go ahead and tell her, I don’t care.” Yang shrugged and kept going. Eventually Ruby gave the noises that indicated she was close to cumming, and Yang moved her mouth down to her pussy to catch her sisters cum in her mouth. “Mmm, you taste just like me, how cute.” she swallowed it down.  
     “Are you done now?” Ruby asked, a little exhausted.  
     “Not even close.” Yang said. She flipped her over and took Ruby’s pajama tank top off. In a few swift motions she flung her bra off and gazed down at her nude body. “Your nipples are so cute.” she hummed and bent down to suck on one. Ruby moaned quietly and put her hands in Yang’s hair, deciding she might as well just enjoy the experience rather than fight it. Yang slowly kissed up her chest to her neck, and finally ended on a kiss to her lips. “Now, you get to please me in return.” Yang sat up and took her shirt and bra off before sliding her own pants and underwear down.  
     “I think I understand why Blake loves sex with you so much sis, you have a great body. Specifically the breasts.” Ruby said.  
     “Oh? You like these huh?” Yang gave them a shake, “Well here, taste them.” Yang leaned her body down and let Ruby take one of her nipples in her mouth. Ruby sucked on it hard and used her teeth to bite down ever so lightly, causing Yang to moan a bit. “Damn, you’re getting into this, I like it.” After a while Yang had her stop and moved her body up. “Okay, I’m going to sit on your face, got it?” Ruby nodded and Yang placed her pussy above Ruby’s mouth before planting it down firmly. Ruby got to licking and sucking immediately before plunging her tongue inside of Yang. Yang let out a series of loud moans and grabbed at Ruby’s chest to massage her breasts. After a few minutes of Ruby giving Yang rough tongue work she finally hit her climax and screamed out Ruby’s name as she came hard into her mouth. She fell over to one side of Ruby out of breath while Ruby hummed and swallowed her cum.  
     “There, are you finished now?” Ruby asked. Yang just nodded breathlessly. “I think I’ll go ahead and keep this from Weiss, so long as you don’t do this again.”  
     “Fair enough.” Yang rolled over and looked at her. She gave Ruby one last kiss on the lips before calling it done and hopped off her bed. At that instant the door knob jiggled a bit, and Blake entered the room. She looked around and found Yang posing in her bed, completely naked from the events that just took place. Yang beckoned her over with a finger, grinning the entire time. Blake shrugged and leaped into bed with Yang to start another session of love making while Ruby looked on, rubbing herself the entire time and thinking of Weiss.


End file.
